


Dear Cedric

by Port_of_Morrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Harry's reflection, M/M, Post-Cedric's-Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_of_Morrow/pseuds/Port_of_Morrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Cedric,</p><p>Today in the common room we were talking about what we missed most about you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Cedric

Dear Cedric,

Today in the common room we were talking about what we missed most about you.

Fred and George said that they missed the way you supported them no matter what madcap idea they had.  
Ginny said she missed how considerate you were to everyone regardless of their house or blood status or year.  
Oliver said that he missed playing Quidditch with you; that you were the finest seeker Hufflepuff's ever seen and it was an honour to share a pitch with you.

And then the sallow faces turned to me.

And one spoke, “What did you miss, Harry?”

And I said that I missed how helpful you were during the Tournament. No more or no less.

And everyone turned to eachother, shuffled awkwardly, and moved on.  
And I think it was because no one knew what I really wanted to say.

What I really missed.

Cedric, I miss the way your unshaven face felt against my shoulders as you kissed my collarbone.  
Cedric, I miss the way your teeth were cold and fresh as they held my lower lip between them  
Cedric, I miss the way you'd exhale before you'd say, “I'll love you forever, Harry”

I miss the way you believed in a forever, Cedric. And when you said, “I'll never let you go,” you said never because you believed in an ever. 

Cedric, I miss the night you told me we'd grow old together. And you described how it would be: the small, snug home we'd live in where we'd drink coffee and fight over sections of the Prophet, sunlight streaming through the window and you leaving a fresh orange-juice kiss on my lips before we departed for work.

I miss the way you held me before we headed down to the third task. You wrapped your arms around my waist and whispered in the shell of my ear, “I'll be sure to split my winnings with you,” and then I punched your shoulder and you kissed me hard against the wall. 

I miss everything about you Cedric.

I miss the way you'd never give up hope no matter how hard it got, and how you'd stand your ground until the end.

Which, I suppose, you did.   
In the end.

But one thing I'll remember forever, Cedric, is that you told me that, “love isn't created in the mind or in the heart, but in that empty space between two people, when they both can see each other for the person they were most ashamed to be, but love them endlessly still”

I missed all of those things about you, today.  
And Cedric, my love, I missed them yesterday, and I'll miss them tommorow.  
And probably every day until I die.

And so, until then, when we finally meet again,  
With all your love,

Harry,

I miss you.


End file.
